When I Dream
by Scarlet has Fantasy Issues
Summary: Seto Kaiba/OC With Kaiba's ex fully removing herself from his life and the gang splitting apart, Carrie decides to give up everything and let the evil inside free...Kaiba won't know what hit him...


**A/N: This story was collaboration between me and my sister. She did most of the work, so I won't take all the credit for it. I like her talent and know that she'll be a famous author one day, just as soon as she gets rid of that awful attitude about her work! **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**When I Dream**

Kaiba walked into his building, just as he had every day for the past several years and would continue to do for every day after this. It was the same old routine day in, day out. Nothing really excited him anymore. He thought with bitterness how boring his life had become, scowling as he stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor, as usual. The brunette man once thought that a normal life that wasn't threatened by the existence of card games would be nice, but now he had come to resent ever thinking that or coming to live this boring life.

Life had become a dull rut after a roller coaster of events. His beloved girlfriend, Alyssa Pegasus, had left him for one of Yugi's loser friends, Bakura. He let her go pretty easily, wanting her to have happiness in her life without dragging out their misery. His business had improved without him being torn between his love life and his work, but his cold heart didn't believe it was worth it. Then that geek Yugi decided he was grown up enough not to duel anymore and gave up his title as King of Games too easily. It didn't seem completely satisfying to be considered the King of Games by that faulty choice; it didn't even feel like a title worth defending. He couldn't even try to earn that title for real because Yugi and Tea married and the annoying little bride wouldn't let him get near her husband. Then Mokuba ran off with Jessica West, Alyssa's cousin, to go to some college in America, leaving him alone at home now. His whole life had changed in less than a month, and then everything had fallen into this dull rut that he referred to as 'normal'.

The brunette businessman had no one to turn to anymore. Sure, he could Skype with Mokuba every now and then, and he and Alyssa were still friends despite its awkwardness, but it wasn't the same as human contact. He wouldn't even mind talking to those nerds that hung around Yugi. That wasn't likely to happen, though. Joey had gotten hitched with Mai and they were always busy with work and dueling. Tristan was in college and working two jobs to support himself and his sister, who was pregnant once again. Duke was running his small business in San Diego, Serenity was completing her degree in a local college, Pegasus was being his creepy self while keeping Duel Monsters modern, and Rebecca was working for the government and putting that huge brain of hers to work for the betterment of society. Everyone he knew was happy and busy in their boring normal lives.

So why couldn't he find that happiness in his own boring normal life? What did their lives have that his lacked?

He stepped out of the elevator when it reached the sixtieth floor and headed towards his office. All of his assistants and secretaries were working hard to keep his company running smoothly and didn't even really notice his presence. Sadly, Alyssa still worked for him on this floor and her desk was right before his office doors. He never really bothered to realize it as emotions were useless, but it hurt him a little on the inside to see her beautiful smiling face every day and know it wasn't him that was making her happy anymore. Had he ever made her happy?

Without really taking notice of it, Kaiba took a deep breath before stepping towards her desk. He felt something was different before he saw the difference, which was weird since he didn't believe in sixth senses. He cocked an eyebrow in surprise to find the blonde-haired green-eyed Carrie sitting in Alyssa's desk instead of her brown-haired green-eyed cousin. She never showed up to see him willingly unless she had no other choice, and even then it was hard to make her come. Why was she here, given that they didn't like each other, and why was Alyssa not?

She stood up when she found him looking at her and cleared her throat. There was no hatred or anger in her eyes, which was rare when she had her eyes on him. In their place he found pity and sadness. Neither of those emotions led to good things. They especially meant bad things would come if they were expressed by this dreadful woman. Well, at least it was a change from the usual happenings of his boring normal life.

"Kaiba, could we talk in your office? I…I, uh, have something to tell you that I think we should discuss in private," Carrie murmured, not looking like her usual peppy self. Then again, Kaiba hadn't seen her in months, so could he really claim her to be peppy as her usual self?

Without saying anything, Kaiba continued onto his office with Carrie trailing behind. He let her enter before closing the door, and then moved towards his desk as she took a seat in the chair across from it. She fidgeted nervously, something she never did before in his presence. She usually was too busy trying to undermine him or insult him somehow. Something about her had changed…Maybe it had something to do with Yugi leaving her for Tea. He didn't know and didn't really care enough to ask.

"What do you need to tell me? Why isn't Alyssa here?" Kaiba wanted to know in his normal cold monotone.

"Well…," Carrie said, fidgeting a little more and not meeting his gaze at all. "…Alyssa feels that if she keeps working here…It's just gonna hurt you. So she quit and is taking a job at Industrial Illusions for Pegasus instead. She didn't have the heart to tell you…She asked me to come in her stead to tell you for her. So that explains why I'm here…and why she isn't. Sorry…"

Kaiba took a moment to absorb this, but his expression never changed. "…Is that all?"

Carrie seemed shocked by his reaction. "Are you…Are you not even a little upset that Alyssa just up and left you like that? Is that all you have to say about it? Don't you care that she didn't have the decency to tell you this herself?"

"…No. Not really," Kaiba replied. "Should I?"

"Yes…If you had feelings, you should." Carrie sighed. "But then, you never have been one to have or show emotions. You were cold before…However, you aren't really cold now. You're just…detached. You seem like a zombie, moving through life day by day doing the same old same old without any cares about anything."

"Yeah, yeah," Kaiba muttered, knowing this was leading to a pep talk.

"I envy your detachment," Carrie said quietly in hopes he wouldn't hear her.

"Look, you can spew out whatever nonsense you want, but it's not gonna make me feel any…What? What did you just say?" Kaiba demanded, caught off guard.

"My emotions are slowly killing me, Kaiba. I just can't detach myself from them, no matter what. I…I am in so much pain, I can hardly stand it," Carrie admitted with tears in her eyes. "When that bitch Tea stole Yugi out from under my nose, a part of me died. I thought he loved me, and then I walked in on them in the bedroom and everything fell apart. Next thing I know, they're married and I have no one to talk to about it. Everyone else…They have their own lives and their own happiness to deal with. They've all forgotten me. I wish, more than anything, that I could forget them, too. I wish I couldn't feel anymore."

Kaiba just stared at her as she continued to fidget and cry silently. He hadn't realized that Carrie was in pain, and most certainly not to that extent. In all honesty, her life had never even crossed his mind. While his life was falling to shambles around him and he failed to react to it, her life was non-exist and she could only react to it. He hadn't heard one word about what she had been up to while all her friends were moving along in their lives. Had she done anything with herself since Yugi left her for that moronic dancer? It didn't look like it. He took a good long hard look at Carrie and noticed things about her he had failed to notice before. She was just skin-and-bones now, like she hadn't eaten very much or very well in a long time. Her green eyes had lost their defiant shine that made them so lively, marred even further by the bags and dark circles underneath them. Her once full lips were chapped and split, not at all kissable anymore. Her clothes weren't even what he knew her to wear—she never used to wear sweats, but now seemed a bit too comfortable in them. She had really let herself go after she lost Yugi, and now she was just wasting away.

"I give up, Kaiba…I don't wanna face this world anymore like this. I think…I'm just going to let my darker half take over my life…She's done that often enough as it is, anyway," Carrie sobbed without meeting his gaze.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kaiba asked.

"Well…You know that recent string of murders that the police have been unable to solve? That's, uh, kinda a result of me losing control and letting Mirage take over. She's been mercilessly taking lives just for the fun of it. She feels nothing… Just like you. I envy you both so much…"

"…You're right. Emotions can kill you slowly if you choose to let them engulf you. I choose not to let that happen because it's easier just to ignore them. It's easier to go through life without feeling, even if it makes life very boring. If becoming a heartless killer makes life easier for you and you truly envy us that much, then just do it. Let go of your emotions and let Mirage take control for the rest of your life," Kaiba told her bluntly. "If you don't have the nerve to do it, then stop wasting my time and go cry yourself to sleep somewhere else on your own time."

Carrie was shocked by the cruelty of his words, but he honestly didn't care anymore. He stopped caring about everything when his little brother had started a life without him and his lover had found happiness in someone else's arms. He and Carrie might have bought the same ticket, but they were in different boats and if she didn't change herself, they would end up at different places. If she wanted human companionship to get over what losing Yugi had done to her, she had come to the wrong person with the wrong attitude. He didn't have time for emotions anymore…Not after that shitty move Alyssa had pulled by sending her miserable cousin to tell him about her quitting instead of doing it herself. Carrie would either have to kill her emotions or go the hell away.

Then something changed in her eyes and the tears stopped flowing. Her once expressive face became just as stoic as his own. She looked at him with hard eyes, but it wasn't her usual glare. Her usual glare had so much emotion in it. This one…had none.

"Fine. I forfeit my life to Mirage," Carrie grumbled in cold monotone, and that was the last he saw of the blonde niece of Maximillion Pegasus.

She transformed before his eyes from the weak little mortal girl into a powerful immortal woman. The dark-haired, dark-eyed woman smirked her evil sneer in his direction as her magic swirled around her, restoring Carrie's broken body to its former glory just as she had done every time that she took over the mortal. Her beautiful wicked eyes showed no emotion, just like Kaiba's blue eyes never showed any feeling anymore. It was a nice change to see someone else that was just as detached from reality as he.

"It's about time that pathetic mortal realized her life was over. It was becoming much too tiring to deal with her, and the pain was getting irritating," Mirage muttered.

"That's right. You feel the pain of every living thing in the world, and Carrie's pain is magnified greatly because she is your host body," Kaiba recalled.

"Well, aren't we the smart one," Mirage purred seductively. "I thought you didn't believe in that sort of thing. Perhaps in your new state you've realized what a fool you had been. Well, no matter. What's more important…Why were you so eager to have me take over Carrie forever? Why was it that your words drove her to accept her fate?"

Kaiba shrugged and looked away from the immortal woman. "Maybe…I was tired of being alone while everyone else is together and happy. And maybe…She just didn't want to feel anymore and it took hearing my rude words to make her realize the only way she could stop feeling…is to let you rule her life from now on."

Mirage's sneer turned into a grim smile. "I know what you mean about being alone. Ever since that bitch Alyssa came into Bakura's life, Thief won't even so much as look at me. He's more content sharing that whore with his lighter half than he ever was having me all to himself. It angered me, and combined with Carrie's angst, I took over and killed people. I couldn't kill that slutty mortal, though, or else Thief would seek his vengeance on me. Not that I really care. I could take him out without any real problems. But…Even though I feel nothing anymore, I know that bastard will always be in my heart, and if he's happy, why should I ruin it?"

"…You and I are a lot alike, Mirage," Kaiba commented.

"Yes, we are," Mirage agreed, smirking at him. "So, are you gonna turn me in for all those murders I've committed recently? You have my confession, and that would mean a case closed in Domino City. You'd be a big hero. Who knows? You might even get Alyssa to come back to you. Would you like that?"

"I don't care about Alyssa anymore. She's happy with your boy-toy, so to hell with her," Kaiba growled, anger flaring up momentarily only to disappear a second later. "And why would I turn you in? I would lose the only woman I can relate to…and we both know you would just kill the cops and run off. Turning you in would solve nothing for Domino City. Becoming a hero isn't all it's cracked up to be, anyway. All the heroes in this town are a bunch of nerds."

The dark-haired woman laughed at him. "So says the man that runs a gaming company! You're the biggest nerd I have ever met!" Mirage then stood and leaned over his desk so her face was only inches away from his. "But you're a very attractive nerd with a heart like mine. You've got a colder, darker heart than my lord of darkness ever had. And since you granted me my freedom and said you wouldn't turn me in, I am in your debt. You saved this world a little bloodshed at my hand. Just tell me how to repay you and when and I will do so with little hesitation. You got that, my dearest Seto Kaiba?"

Kaiba's gaze shifted down for a second before he looked back at her face with a small smile. "How about right here, right now…? My schedule's open for a little excitement."

"You dirty boy," Mirage taunted, moving onto his desk and knocking everything off of it. She unzipped her jacket a bit to expose the bra beneath it, as Carrie had been too lazy to put a shirt on, and posed on his desk right in front of him. "If you want some so badly, come and get me. I'll rock your world so hard you'll forget that bitch that betrayed you for my love injection."

"Give me a second. I have to lock the doors to give us a bit of privacy-"

Before he could stand, Mirage made a movement with her hand and the doors made the noise they made when they were locked. He had almost forgotten that she was a wielder of that magic in which he hadn't believed in for years, so he really didn't have to do anything with her around. With a flick of her wrist all the curtains fell down over the windows and anything that could be used to interrupt their time together was shut down. She was a very powerful woman, much more powerful than Alyssa had ever been. He could feel her power radiating from her being without even touching her. How could he have ever overlooked this woman?

He regretted not noticing her before now. If he had found Mirage before Alyssa wormed her way into his heart, he never would have been hurt. He would have never been alone. He would have been content to be with this murderous, evil, attractive immortal in every day of his normal life. That life would never have been boring…This life he was going to start with her couldn't ever be boring.

Impatient, Mirage grabbed Kaiba by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down on top of her. Her lips were roughly forced against his as she violently tore his white jacket from his person, tossing the article carelessly to the floor. He matched her actions with just as much aggression, biting her lip to cause her to groan in pleasant pain and give his tongue entrance to her mouth where their tongues entwined. Her top coverings were quickly removed to reveal her ample bosom, and he was topless just as quickly. Her nails dug into his back to cause him pain in their moment of pleasure, a pain he found he quite enjoyed. His former conquest, whose name escaped his mind at the moment, had never been this rough with him, never made him feel while in the thralls of passion. He moaned and she moaned in ecstasy long before any hardcore intercourse even took place. He had never been so…so…so…There wasn't even a word for what he was experiencing in that moment.

She fumbled with the zipper of his pants as he slid her sweatpants off of her body. Mirage's mouth moved away from his just moments before she sunk her teeth into his throat. He shivered with pleasure from her pain; how great it was to feel! Emotions were useless elsewhere, but here was where they really mattered. She sneered at his reaction as she pulled her fangs out of him and pulled the rest of his clothing off just as he did the same to her.

Then the real fun began.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mirage didn't like to cuddle afterwards, just like Kaiba hated to do that. She wasn't a needy woman that wanted to be needed; she wasn't some weakling like most of the girls he had been with. She knew when to leave, and that was after they had both reached their climaxes and could continue with their intercourse no longer. She pushed herself off of Kaiba's desk without any prompting, and with a snap of her fingers was clothed in something other than those dreadful sweats. In their stead, she was wearing her black Egyptian dress that flattered her figure in just the right ways. She snapped her fingers once again and Kaiba found he was clothed again as well, something that never happened so quickly before after sex.

"I came. I shagged. Now I'm leaving you to your work for the time being. Consider my debt paid," Mirage stated as she made the curtains open again and returned the desk to its former state with a flick of her wrist. She gave him a cruel smile over her shoulder. "But if you ever want to fool around and feel alive again, you just call me. I'll be around this town long after everyone else leaves it."

"You don't have to leave. You can have Alyssa's old job. It's open," Kaiba pointed out in his usual cold voice.

"Oh please, Kaiba. You're smothering me," Mirage teased as she turned her back on him and started towards the door. "Thanks for the offer, anyway, but this woman can't stand a sit-down job in an office full of mortal weaklings. I'd sooner kill everyone that works for you. But don't you worry your sexy little head off. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." She raised her hand to bid him farewell. "See you in your wet dreams tonight, Kaiba-boy."

And then she was gone, returning Kaiba to his normal everyday life after adding a bit of spice to it.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**A/N: So, what did you think? Leave a comment in the review box and don't forget to favorite! Thanks from both me and my sister! ~ Scarlet**


End file.
